


Simple Matters

by wertstoffhof (roachprince)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU oneshot, Getting Together, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Smut, aka changkyun's mom, changkyun is 3 years old and hyunwoo's son, cpt holt would hate this, everyone else shows up briefly, i think that's fair to mention, kihyun is mcfucking done, kindergarten teacher!minhyuk, overuse of the word boning, single dad!hyunwoo, that just about sums it up, this is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachprince/pseuds/wertstoffhof
Summary: Minhyuk is thirsting over one of the hot dads in the daycare center he works at. It takes him a little while to admit that it might be more than just that.available in russian!(translated bysuttungr♥)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha/gifts).



> for agata, who had to take several breaks during monsta x-ray to literally curl up on my living room floor.

He had always known that it would come to this. From the second he first saw Son Hyunwoo, Minhyuk had known that it was only a matter of time.

Dealing with parents is, without a doubt, his least favorite part of being a kindergarten teacher. Sure, there's always rude children or a parade of soiled pants, there's tantrums and entire menus to clean off the floor or the walls, but he can forgive all that, because he loves kids. Minhyuk does not love adults. Especially not parents. He has plenty of feelings towards parents, and love is none of them. Not after all the stuff they put him _or_ the children ( _his_ children) through.

But Lim Changkyun’s mother Youngjin had always been a silver lining on Minhyuk’s plagued horizon. She was calm, she was understanding, she had a good sense of humor and so much patience with every child, not just her own, and she really made an effort to give Changkyun the best possible life. Which isn't easy as a single mother. Changkyun's dad was always “in the picture”, as Youngjin liked to say, but until recently, Minhyuk had never actually seen the guy. Custody was Youngjin’s, and she always said that her ex boyfriend worked a lot, but Minhyuk thought that he still could have made an effort to bring his son to kindergarten now and then.

But Youngjin said the guy was alright and trying his best, so for once, Minhyuk wasn't one to argue. At least they split up on good terms and he never made an attempt to bail completely and leave her alone with their kid, which is, sadly, Minhyuk thinks, more than you can say about a lot of other fathers.

But Youngjin's decision still came as a surprise. Minhyuk actually couldn't help but rudely gawk at her for a second when she pulled him aside one day after dropping Changkyun off at their daycare, and told him that she was leaving. Without her son. That she was finally going to college to get a degree and hopefully make way for better jobs that wouldn't have her rely on her ex boyfriend's money, and that she couldn't take Changkyun with her. She said that his dad had put up no fight at all and was excited to finally take his son in full time for a few years, that he had already made all necessary adjustments and she trusted him, but Minhyuk still sensed drama.

And from the very second he first laid eyes on Son Hyunwoo, Changkyun's father, he knew that it was only a matter of time until he had to explain children to the guy.

Oh, he tried. Hyunwoo tried. He showed up at the daycare early in the morning with bags under his eyes deep enough to set up camp in, he made lunch for Changkyun and kissed him goodbye, he was almost always in time to pick him up, and when he wasn't, he apologized profusely to both their staff and his largely indifferent child. He sure did his best at being a present father for once, but Minhyuk still felt like someone should have handed the guy a book on actual parenting before all this.

Right now, Hyunwoo looks absolutely lost. His usually tired eyes are wide open, gaze flickering between the flashy band-aid on Changkyun’s arm and Minhyuk’s polite smile, expression wavering between blank panic and relief, presumably because Minhyuk just told him that it’s a harmless cut and they’ve already taken care of it.

“Our nurse looked him over, and she’s positive it won’t even scar,” Minhyuk says, running one hand through Changkyun’s hair, who’s investigating the insides of his little backpack. “No stitches needed, either, so you don’t have to worry, okay? Just keep the band-aid on until his next bath, that’s all.” He smiles a little brighter. “He was a real trooper, your boy. Only cried for a few minutes, and helped keep it clean afterwards. Does it still hurt, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun shakes his head against Minhyuk’s hand. “Nuh-uh,” he mumbles into his backpack.

“See?” Minhyuk grins and looks back up at Hyunwoo, hoping to get that worry off his features. “All good. You can take him home, it’s fine.”

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo says after clearing his throat twice. He stretches one of his arms out towards Changkyun, who shuffles closer and butts his head into his father’s stomach, which Minhyuk is pretty sure leaves them all a lot happier. “Let’s go home, buddy, yeah?”

At that, Changkyun whips his head up and stares at his father first, then over his shoulder at Minhyuk, alarm in his wide eyes. “I haven’t said goodbye to Heonie yet,” he whispers urgently, drops his backpack and wiggles out of Hyunwoo’s arm to scurry back towards the classroom. Hyunwoo stares after him like he’s a math problem he’s been trying to solve for three years.

“Who… Who’s Honey?”

“Jooheon is our new intern,” Minhyuk says softly, trying not to stare at Hyunwoo’s arm hovering uselessly around nothing. (He only knows that Hyunwoo works some sort of desk job and they make him wear suits, which is already horrible, but most days he leaves his jacket in the car outside and comes in here in just a white dress shirt and a tie, which is a straight up disaster.) “Changkyun really likes him a lot, I think.”

“Oh,” says Hyunwoo. He stares over Minhyuk’s shoulder for another second before he seems to make up his mind about it and steps a little closer, lowering his voice. “Listen, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Minhyuk says, straightening his back. Yeah, here it comes. He’s about to explain pottie training or how to make your child stop swearing to this huge confused man.

“It’s just… I don’t want to bother Youngjin with this when she’s so busy abroad, you know?” Hyunwoo mutters, which Minhyuk supposes is code for _I’m too embarrassed to ask the kid’s mom_. He throws another look over Minhyuk’s shoulder to make sure that Changkyun is still busy saying goodbye to the intern (who is absolutely smitten with him), then leans in even closer. Minhyuk’s gaze flutters down for the fraction of a second and he realizes that Hyunwoo’s shoulders are so broad that if he gets close enough Minhyuk literally can’t even see the door behind him anymore.

“What do I do when he cries?”

Minhyuk blinks, to refocus on Hyunwoo’s face. _That’s_ his question? He almost says that aloud, but catches himself with his mouth hanging open. “Uh,” he says.

“You said he cried for a few minutes,” Hyunwoo says quickly, realizing maybe that his question was a little bit unspecific. “But if he hurts himself at home and he starts crying, what do I do in these few minutes? What do I…”

Instead of finishing, he shrugs helplessly, and Minhyuk might be getting whiplash from the sight of his arms almost bulging out of his shirt and the urge to just hug the poor guy.

“Just,” Minhyuk starts, huffing a laugh as gently as he can, “Just comfort him. You don’t have to sugarcoat anything, but just tell him it’ll be alright. It’ll heal, people get cuts all the time so it’s not the end of the world, you know, stuff like that. Make him feel better about it. And, like… You know, hug him, maybe. He does like that.”

Hyunwoo stares at some point next to Minhyuk’s head, nodding slowly, then his face breaks into an embarrassed smile and he looks down instead. “Sorry, I probably sound really stupid,” he says quietly. “This thing today just got me worried, I guess I’m still not used to it. I’ve never seen him get hurt before. I mean, it’s not like he moves around a lot.”

Minhyuk frowns, but chooses not to comment on how he vividly remembers manhandling Changkyun off a table because the boy was convinced he could do a backflip off of it. Maybe he just doesn’t see his dad’s apartment as a playground yet. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it,” he says instead, smiling brightly at him, which thankfully lights up Hyunwoo’s face too.

His son approaching again might have something to do with it as well. Hyunwoo picks up the backpack now, which looks ridiculously tiny in his hand, and takes Changkyun’s hand in his other. “You good to go?” he says to his son, and Changkyun seems his own quiet way of happy, so Minhyuk guesses they’re really just warming up to each other. They’ll be alright.

Minhyuk keeps standing in the hallway as the two of them leave, waving at Changkyun along with Jooheon and his fellow kindergarten teacher Kihyun. Through the glass door, plastered with pictures and folded paper the kids made, they watch the little family get into Hyunwoo’s fancy-looking car, and Minhyuk diligently waits until the car doors are closed and the engine starts, before he heaves a big sigh.

 _“God,”_ he says, “I want to climb him like a tree.”

Behind him, Jooheon drops the mop he was holding, swears, and picks it back up with a pointed glare towards Minhyuk. “What the fuck?”

“We don’t curse in here,” Kihyun says dryly as he shuffles past them into one of their classrooms and starts picking plushies up from the floor.

“Shut up,” Minhyuk says, grabbing a cloth to start wiping at all the sticky surfaces they’re left with every evening. “Don’t even try to tell me you can’t relate. Have you _seen_ his arms? He could snap me in half and I’d thank him.”

“I’d thank him too if he snapped you in half,” Kihyun says.

“Dude, you were just talking to him about his three-year-old.” Jooheon sounds mildly disturbed, but Minhyuk figures that might also be partly thanks to the cleaning.

“So? Having a baby doesn’t make him any less hot. We can always just wait until Changkyun sleeps before we go down on each other, I can keep quiet. And I bet Hyunwoo’s a silent kind of guy anyway.”

“There are so many conversations I’d rather be having right now,” Kihyun says, while Jooheon glances towards the door.

“Are we _sure_ all the kids and parents are gone?”

“It’s just us.” Minhyuk waves a hand around. “You guys are so boring, let me dream.”

Kihyun sighs. “I just wish you’d dream silently.”

“You don’t wanna hear about how I’d ride him until I can feel his legs quiver underneath me with how much he wants to thrust up into--”

 _“Minhyuk,”_ Jooheon groans. “I’m a _child_.”

“You’re not even a minor anymore, come on. Just because you’re our intern doesn’t mean you don’t have to listen to me lusting over hot dads. On the contrary.”

Kihyun shakes his head as he bustles past them towards the kitchen. “You really need to get laid.”

“That’s what I’m _saying!”_ Minhyuk calls after him.

 _“Not by him!”_ Kihyun barks back.

Minhyuk sighs. _Yes by him,_ he mouths at Jooheon, whose face finally cracks into a silent laugh at that.

  


The thing is, Minhyuk has gained his trust now. At least when it comes to questions about his son, he supposes. Because Hyunwoo keeps doing it, keeps shooting hushed, insecure questions his way when Changkyun isn’t looking, either when picking him up from kindergarten or when dropping him off early in the morning. He asks if his diet is okay or if he should change anything about his lunch packets, if he’s dressing him right and if his speech is developing normally for his age, if the amount of sleep Changkyun gets is enough and if he should try to arrange more playdates with friends for him.

And Minhyuk answers, of course. With the way Youngjin used to talk about Hyunwoo, he’s pretty sure he could just ask her and she wouldn’t tear him apart, but he can tell how embarrassed Hyunwoo is about it, and how he maybe genuinely doesn’t want to disrupt her studies by making her worry about their child. Well, and maybe he also answers to all of his questions because it makes Hyunwoo talk to him and Minhyuk enjoys it very much, because it means that every now and then, he gets to stare at him just a little bit longer.

He definitely only stares at, like, his arms and shoulders and such, though. Not at his eyes or the cute smile. Hyunwoo’s hot, that’s all.

“Is that even legal?” Hyungwon says with his mouth full and a look of disgust on his face. Minhyuk isn’t sure if it’s directed at him or the cold McDonald’s fries he’s shoveling in, but he rolls his eyes either way.

“Why’s everyone acting like I’m _his_ teacher? He’s a grown man, not my fucking ward, I can find him hot all I want.”

“It’s still weird,” Hyungwon says, pointing a french fry at him. “Hoseok, back me up here.”

“Play nice, Hyungwon,” Hoseok says without breaking the loving eye contact he has with his burger, and thus missing the absolutely devastating glare Hyungwon sends him.

“ _Fine_ , but since when are you into dads anyway? What are you doing?”

Minhyuk is pretty sure that’s not playing nice. He heaves an annoyed sigh at his chicken nuggets. “It’s not like it really has anything to do with him being a dad. He just looks good, you’d agree if you saw him.” This time, it’s Minhyuk pointing a nugget at Hyungwon, but he grimaces as he takes a bite. “Besides, it’s just a fantasy anyway, it’s not like I stand a chance. He’s probably straight. He has definitely slept with at least one girl, I have very lively proof of that.”

“He might still be bi, genius,” Hoseok says.

“Yeah, but what are the odds!” Minhyuk slams his hand down flat on the table, making the other people eating at the fast food restaurant turn their heads briefly. He might have been told before that he gets overdramatic sometimes. “When is the hot hunky single dad ever bi?”

Hyungwon chokes on his fries. “If you want to convince me that you’re not just into him for being a dad,” he gets out, “you’re gonna have to stop calling him that.”

“Quiet,” Minhyuk shoots in his direction before turning more towards Hoseok, who seems to be the better conversational partner for this. “Don’t get up my hopes only to crush them now, Hoseok. _Do you_ think I have a chance? Should I, like…” Minhyuk hesitates and starts waving a new chicken nugget around, getting barbecue sauce on the table and an even more offended look on Hyungwon’s face (which he ignores). “Should I do something?”

Hoseok shrugs. “You like him, he at least definitely doesn’t hate you, _and_ his kid already loves you. I’m not saying ask him to marry you, but just politely asking if he wants to see you outside of the daycare center sometime doesn’t seem like it could ruin your whole life or anything.” Minhyuk nods, his brows furrowed in thought, and Hoseok squints at him. “If that’s what you want, I mean. To be honest, I couldn’t really filter out if you want to date him or just bone him.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth and closes it. He swallows a piece of chicken nugget that was still way too big and lets his throat work around it while he’s trying to come up with an answer, because all of a sudden, that’s way harder than he thought. Just minutes ago he was very certain that Hyunwoo is just _hot, that’s all_ , but now that Hoseok has actually said it out loud, he’s not so sure anymore.

But dating him would be a bit much, right? Dating someone whose son goes into his kindergarten class. If they just boned once they could forget about it quickly, maybe, hopefully, so Minhyuk supposes that might be the wiser choice. Especially since, of course, he only likes Hyunwoo for his arms and shoulders and chest and legs, not for his smile or his gentleness or anything like that.

“Um, bone,” Minhyuk says finally, once he’s done with not choking on his chicken nugget. “I just wanna bone him.”

“Yeah, right,” Hyungwon says gleefully and hides behind his Coke before Minhyuk can throw food at him.

“Okay, well,” Hoseok says, making no indication of paying Hyungwon any mind which seems to piss him off further and further, “just go for it then, I guess? I mean don’t walk up to him and ask him if he wants to fuck, but you know that. All I’m saying is you should make at least one attempt, just to see if he’s interested, or you’ll regret not taking a chance later on.”

That sounds reasonable. Minhyuk knows he’s right; Changkyun is going to stay in his kindergarten group for years, and Youngjin isn’t coming back anytime soon too, so Minhyuk is going to have to put up with seeing Hyunwoo every day for a while. So if he doesn’t at least try to get his hands on those pecs anytime soon, he’s going to hate himself for it, for about three more years.

  


Resolution is great. Having given himself the mission of asking Hyunwoo if he wants to meet up sometime is a great motivator to get out of bed in the mornings and everything, it’s a fun thing to think about. But it’s not like he actually has a plan.

Hyunwoo keeps coming in twice every day and Minhyuk keeps staring at his body moving underneath that dress shirt. They keep talking about his son and Minhyuk keeps telling him that Changkyun isn’t necessarily the quiet, helpless child Hyunwoo sees him as, but has actually had his own versatile range of baby outbursts, including but not limited to physical altercations with plushies and shouting matches over food. Minhyuk keeps assuring Hyunwoo that Changkyun just has trouble opening up to people and new situations and still needs time to get used to living with him, that it’s already getting better and he shouldn’t worry too much, and it’s nice and all, but it’s not what Minhyuk has been trying to psych himself up for.

The fact that Hyunwoo stays motivated and always takes Minhyuk’s little advice sessions with a smile and an attentive nod should probably make Minhyuk feel good, but it just makes everything worse. With every day, Hyunwoo keeps proving himself to be a good guy, one that might have a lot to learn and is kind of late with that, but one who still tries and does his best, and it’s been getting Minhyuk increasingly flustered.

Which is, really, nothing he would ever admit to anyone. Least of all himself. So when Hyunwoo comes in one morning to drop Changkyun off and stays a bit longer because Minhyuk is busy praising his son for how motivated he is whenever they make their own food in class, Minhyuk still tells himself that he’s only doing this for the pecs.

“I’m really proud of him,” Hyunwoo says somewhere up north from where Minhyuk is staring. “I’ve actually finally been feeling like I’m getting better at this whole thing too, which makes sense I guess, now that I have to give him away again for a few weeks.”

Hyunwoo chuckles bitterly, and Minhyuk blinks up now to stare at his face for once. “Away?” he echoes dumbly. “Why, what are you doing?”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says and gives him a sheepish grin that definitely doesn’t do anything for Minhyuk. “I kind of thought Changkyun would have told you about it already. He’s probably going to yell about it today, I think he’s pretty excited. Youngjin is on semester break, so she’s coming back home for a little. She’ll stay with her parents, so Changkyun is going to stay there, too.”

Minhyuk blinks at him in silence for a solid few seconds. He’s having trouble processing that it’s already been an entire semester without Youngjin, an entire semester of putting up with seeing Son Hyunwoo twice every day. Then he’s also realizing that he’s really, honestly happy for Changkyun and how all of this seems to be working out, how his parents obviously still communicate and put in an effort to give him time with both of them, and how Hyunwoo actually understands that his kid is excited about this, even if Changkyun sometimes has his very own ways of showing excitement.

But there is another thing to realize, too. It takes him the longest, but it finally clicks when he notices that Hyunwoo is still grinning at him.

Changkyun is going to be gone. Changkyun is going to be somewhere that’s not Hyunwoo’s apartment, or even Hyunwoo’s care, and he’s still going to be safe and happy and Hyunwoo is going to have down time in which he doesn’t have to worry about what his son will or will not see, or about spending enough time with him.

This is his chance.

“That’s great!” Minhyuk says finally, remembering that they’re actually having a conversation here. “I’ll make sure to act surprised when he tells me about it today,” they both laugh about that and Minhyuk thinks there’s something wrong with his chest for fluttering like that, “I’m really happy for you three, I’m sure that’s going to be great for him, and for Youngjin too. Is he going to be here during the day then, or is he taking time off?”

“Youngjin said she might still send him here sometimes so he still gets to see his friends and you guys, but not five days a week,” Hyunwoo shrugs. “She also said she’ll stop by here as soon as she can though, so you’ll see her yourself.”

“Great!” Minhyuk says again. He’s pretty sure there’s something else he should say, maybe something about how Hyunwoo could use the time to meet him outside of work for once, but it’s not coming out. This is supposed to be about Changkyun and Youngjin, not about Minhyuk and his stupid thirst for dads.

So he doesn’t say anything, once more. He spends the day bickering with Kihyun about small things and deliberately teaching Jooheon the wrong routines just to distract himself from being kind of pissed off with himself, and listening to Changkyun babble about seeing his mom again. He’s still happy for the little guy, at least. Changkyun deserves it.

And Minhyuk deserves a kick in the ass. Which he gets, the second Hyunwoo enters their hallway in the evening and Jooheon buries his knee in Minhyuk’s butt to shove him forward. It’s also Jooheon who decides to chat up Changkyun instead of getting him dressed and ready to be picked up, and Minhyuk feels a strong desire to get him a gift basket or something for helping him with this even if Minhyuk has been mildly grouchy all day. Or maybe because he’s been mildly grouchy.

“Hi, welcome back,” Minhyuk greets Hyunwoo, trying hard not to think about if he’s ever greeted him like that before. “Changkyun’s ready in a minute. I was just, uh…” Minhyuk clears his throat and looks around; Jooheon and Changkyun are talking with two other kids now, Kihyun is talking to a group of parents at the other end of the hallway, nobody is listening in. Hyunwoo is watching him with his eyebrows raised but a patient look on his face, and Minhyuk takes a breath. “I was just wondering if you ever felt like, um, you know…” No, this isn’t working. Minhyuk straightens his back and decides to really look Hyunwoo in the face for once. Okay. “I think we should meet up outside this hallway sometime, just you and me.”

Okay, that felt better. Was that better? Minhyuk isn’t actually sure anymore if that really was better, but it’s out now, so he’s just going to have to wait.

Hyunwoo blinks at him. “Oh?” he says, and shuffles his feet. “Is this… Is there something we need to talk about? Did he do something, I mean? Did _I_ do something?”

Fuck.

“No, no!” Minhyuk says quickly. “You’re fine.” _Very fine_ , he thinks, of course, and swallows hastily to keep himself from saying that out loud. “I meant, more like…” But he interrupts himself again, this time to sigh. This isn’t going how he hoped it would be. “God,” he says, and looks down, “this is so unprofessional of me.”

When he looks up again though, carefully, realization is dawning on Hyunwoo’s face so visibly it almost makes Minhyuk laugh.

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says, his voice hushed. He says it again, deeper and longer this time, and Minhyuk feels something embarrassingly hot run down his back, only worsened by how there’s an almost smug looking grin tugging at the corners of Hyunwoo’s mouth now. “Ohh, that’s what you’re trying to do. Does this have anything to do with Changkyun staying at Youngjin’s soon?”

Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say to that. He feels heat creep up his ears and knows that he’s opening his mouth, but he has absolutely no idea how to react to this uncomfortably true suspicion, not as long as he doesn’t even know what Hyunwoo’s answer is going to be.

But Hyunwoo doesn’t make him wait very long. His grin is definitely smug now, and he puts his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “Friday in two weeks,” he says, making Minhyuk’s heart jump into his throat. “He’ll be with her and his grandparents then, and I’m off work early. I can make dinner at my apartment, if you want. Except if you were planning to go somewhere else.”

“No, I roomie with Kihyun,” Minhyuk says, a little too quickly. “He’d behead me if he saw you there.” Right. Good call, telling him that. He clears his throat. “Friday in two weeks sounds great. I’m… Uh, well, you know what time I’m off work, I guess.”

The laugh bubbling out of Minhyuk is pure nervousness, but Hyunwoo just smiles at him. Minhyuk doesn’t actually know if that makes it better or worse. “And you know my address and phone number from Changkyun’s contact info,” Hyunwoo says.

“Okay,” Minhyuk says and nods at least thrice as much as he should. “Okay, good. Cool. Thank you for not, like… You know--”

“Beheading you?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Minhyuk huffs, resigned. At least, he notices a second after, he doesn’t have to worry about this getting any more awkward, because Changkyun barrels past him with a screech of _Daddy!_ , and the smugness immediately disappears off Hyunwoo’s face to greet his son with a hug.

What the fuck has he gotten himself into.

  


Friday in two weeks comes quicker than anticipated.

Minhyuk doesn’t tell Kihyun where he’s going; luckily, his roommate is way past questioning him when Minhyuk disappears after work on the weekend so that, at least, he doesn’t have to worry about. Not yet.

It has only sunken in slowly over the past two weeks, that Hyunwoo really was talking about his own apartment, that he invited Minhyuk there. Not to a date at a café or something, not even dinner and a movie or a night at a bar. Minhyuk is going to his _home_. Where his bed is, as Hoseok reminded him sweetly just this morning when Minhyuk was still sending him and Hyungwon panicked texts over his breakfast.

Arguably, this is the best outcome. Minhyuk didn’t want a date because of course he still doesn’t want anything romantic, so them not having some sort of moment together over a tiny table in a public space is good. But he doesn’t want to be too forward either, so if Hyunwoo isn’t actually on board with boning him (Minhyuk has entertained the thought of him still being straight, but that tone of voice he had two weeks ago was unmistakable), it can still just be a chill evening of eating and talking and it’s just going to be great for everyone.

Everything would be even greater if Minhyuk could actually figure out what he wants. But he’s kind of hoping that tonight is going to help him with that.

Hyunwoo’s apartment looks nice. Minhyuk has only seen the living room so far, but it has an open kitchen and it’s probably as big as the place he and Kihyun share. You can still sort of tell that there used to be a businessman living alone here, what with the panorama windows and the shiny entertainment system and the leather couch, but Minhyuk smiles at the clumsy drawings hung up on the wall he immediately recognizes as Changkyun’s, and a huge corner of the room filled with children’s toys.

Hyunwoo also looks nice. He’s wearing jeans and just a regular T-shirt for once, which makes him look disturbingly normal, and really fucking hot. He smiles at Minhyuk as he leads him to the kitchen, and Minhyuk has to mentally kick himself a few times to remind himself to actually listen to what Hyunwoo is saying to him, instead of just thinking about how this entire domestic feeling is making him dizzy.

They talk about Changkyun at first, and a little about Youngjin -- nice, superficial stuff that doesn’t make Minhyuk feel weird about talking to Hyunwoo about his ex girlfriend. It’s light, and they move on soon, and then it’s still light. It’s smalltalk, getting to know each other. Minhyuk talks about what it’s like to share an apartment with Kihyun, Hyunwoo talks about how he’s working for his dad’s company as an only child, which isn’t the career he wanted to go for, but is also just nice and comfortable enough to stay. Minhyuk reminds himself of what he said to Hoseok and does his best to not ask about what career Hyunwoo would have wanted for himself. They talk about food instead, and cooking and kitchen furniture, and it’s not boring, exactly. It’s nice, it’s good -- mellow, totally, but Minhyuk is still enjoying himself, right to the last bite.

When they’ve both emptied their plates and their conversation comes to a slow halt, when they’re both sitting across from each other at Hyunwoo’s small dinner table, Minhyuk feels his eyes linger on him while he watches Hyunwoo fold his hands slowly.

“I’m pretty oblivious,” Hyunwoo says airily, “most of the time. You did almost spell it out for me though, certain things. But there’s still something I want to ask you.”

Minhyuk swallows. There’s a lump in his throat from being unsure if this is supposed to be something romantic or not, and being unsure if he wants it to be something romantic or not.

“For how long?” Hyunwoo asks. When Minhyuk just blinks at him, he smiles. “For how long have you been into me, I mean?”

Fuck, he still doesn’t know what page they’re on exactly. There are several connotations of _being into someone_ , and Minhyuk doesn’t know what Hyunwoo wants to hear, or what he wants to say.

In the end, though, shameless flirting has never failed Minhyuk before, so he’s just going to go with what comes naturally to him. He shrugs, looking Hyunwoo in the eyes with a grin. “How often do you think a poor kindergarten teacher has to watch someone park his shiny car outside the door and walk in with his fancy suit and a chest broad enough I could fit my whole bedroom on it before he’s into him?”

Hyunwoo seems amused by this answer, but he also raises his brows expectantly, even if that was kind of a rhetorical question.

Minhyuk still humors him. “Once.”

“Oh, good,” Hyunwoo says, his smile turning into a grin, and after a brief pause, he nods his head to the side. “You wanna see the rest of the apartment?”

Yeah. Hyunwoo’s definitely not in it for the romance. Not tonight, at least.

“Smooth,” Minhyuk says, and stops caring about seeming too eager when he gets up from his chair. “ _Boy_ , do I.”

“Great,” says Hyunwoo, also getting up, shooting their dirty plates a contemplating glance and then leaving them there as he turns away. “How about we save up Changkyun’s room for, say, tomorrow morning?”

Minhyuk laughs. “Sounds like a plan,” he says. He really hopes that this was the last time he’ll be reminded of Changkyun tonight.

Barely a minute later, Minhyuk catches a brief glimpse of what looks like a spacey, mainly white bedroom, before he’s pulled backwards against the closed door and feels a pair of soft lips shoved against his own. They still taste like carbonara. This could not be going any better.

“This is the bedroom,” Hyunwoo mutters without making the effort of actually putting distance between their mouths, and pulling an actual, real _giggle_ from Minhyuk for that joke and the way his forearms are resting on the door, framing his head. “I’ve already shown you,” Hyunwoo continues, breaking the kiss now to bite at Minhyuk’s lips between words, “the bathroom when you came in, which -- means that we’re done with our tour. D’you like it?”

“It’s been great,” Minhyuk gets out, playing along while his arms find Hyunwoo’s shoulders blindly and snake around them, one of his hands burying itself in the short hair on the back of his head. Hot breath keeps ghosting over his face with their lips brushing against each other, but Minhyuk finds that that’s not enough friction at all and trails one hand back down to claw at Hyunwoo’s hip. “I’m very interested in this room in particular, though. You should show me around some more.”

“Are you not happy with my door?” Hyunwoo asks quietly, voice trailing off already when he ducks his head and bites at Minhyuk’s jaw. While Minhyuk is still trying to come up with a witty answer, Hyunwoo’s hands are hot running down his sides, over his hips and to his thighs, and next thing he knows, his feet aren’t touching the ground anymore.

Hyunwoo hoists him up without so much as a grunt, holding him by the sensitive back of Minhyuk’s thighs, right where his ass ends, pulling him off the door once Minhyuk has secured his arms around his neck again with an excited little gasp, and spins around with him once on his way through the room.

“There, look around,” he mutters, and before Minhyuk can even really get used to the thought that Hyunwoo is _carrying him_ , easily, no effort, Hyunwoo drops on the edge of his bed and immediately has him on his lap. “Take it all in or something,” he adds, underlining his hospitality by leaving Minhyuk’s line of vision free because his lips are back at his jaw again, biting and licking and kissing their way towards his throat.

“Hey, no marks,” Minhyuk hears himself say, slightly absent now because he is actually looking around. The place looks simple, white sheets making the bed look like a hotel bed, nothing on the walls except for photo frames right next to the door. Minhyuk can barely see them though, not exactly trying to put too much effort into catching any details of this room. It looks pretty and the bed is enormous (figures, he thinks, with such an enormous owner), that’s all he needed to know.

His eyes fall shut anyway, as soon as he feels hands sneaking underneath his shirt. Hyunwoo is tonguing at his collarbones now, his palms rubbing up his sides, and Minhyuk feels heat surge through his entire body at the thought that this is the first time he has Hyunwoo’s hands on his bare skin. They’re big; he feels his fingertips on his back, ghosting over his ribs, and his thumbs brushing over his chest until his shirt gets bunched up under his arms. Minhyuk sighs, his spine curving to press himself into the touch just a little longer, then he reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt.

Hyunwoo watches him as he pulls it off, and Minhyuk watches him in return. The appreciation on Hyunwoo’s face is so obvious it’s just about the best thing anyone has done for Minhyuk’s ego in months, and it makes the next step a lot easier. Minhyuk drops his shirt on the floor and lets his hands find back to the back of Hyunwoo’s neck and head, his fingernails scratching gentle circles as he starts gyrating his hips from where he’s straddling him. He cants them forward, rubbing himself against the front of Hyunwoo’s pants, and drinks in every twitch in his expression, the way his lips fall open in a gasp, the way his eyelids flutter when Minhyuk does it again.

Both hands are on Minhyuk’s hips now, fingertips digging into the skin a little bit more every time he rolls them forwards, and he can feel Hyunwoo’s teeth dragging down his sternum, which is good, good enough to have him throw his head back and take a quivering breath for a second, but it’s also not enough. Minhyuk drags his hands down Hyunwoo’s neck, fingers slipping past the collar of his shirt for a second before he pulls them back out and scratches at the fabric instead.

“Take this off,” he commands, his voice hushed already from not using it much. There’s a constant stream of heat rushing south in his body with every movement he does with his hips, fire pooling in his groin because he has no intention of stopping, not even when he leans his upper body back a bit to give Hyunwoo enough room to strip.

The shirt disappears and Minhyuk has no idea where it goes. Hyunwoo could have thrown it out the window and Minhyuk wouldn’t have paid it any mind. He’s busy staring at a chest that looks solid enough to break his entire face on if he’s not careful, arms and shoulders that make it very obvious how easy it was for Hyunwoo to carry him through the room just now, and there’s almost childlike excitement fluttering in his chest now because _fuck yes_ , this is exactly what he’s been trying to get his hands on for _months_.

 _“God,”_ Minhyuk says in what comes out as an agonized groan. He lowers his hands to touch Hyunwoo’s chest with both of them, careful like he’s scared he could break it, pop it like a balloon, but the skin is soft and warm under his fingers, smooth when he drags them down and up again, trying to take it all in just in case he’s never going to see this again.

“What?” Hyunwoo says, and Minhyuk almost can’t believe his eyes, but he very much watches the flush spread up his neck and to his ears in realtime.

That’s adorable.

Minhyuk runs his hands over Hyunwoo’s shoulders and squeezes his arms a little, wondering if they’re as broad as his damn head. “You,” he says, watching Hyunwoo’s face and grinning, “are exquisite. Don’t people tell you that enough?”

Hyunwoo snorts. He rolls his eyes even though his own gaze is fixed on Minhyuk's torso too now. “Please,” he mutters -- which, Minhyuk realizes with a start, is a no, but before he can say anything else about it (he knows a lot of things he could say about Hyunwoo and appreciation), Hyunwoo grabs his hips harder.

A second later, air surges past him and Minhyuk barely has time to think about how much he likes Hyunwoo just carrying and throwing him around like this like it’s the easiest thing in the world for him, before his back hits the mattress. Hyunwoo doesn’t waste any time, Minhyuk can feel the mattress dip right above his head where he’s supporting himself with one forearm, and before he even really registers where the rest of his extremities might be, Hyunwoo rolls himself down to rub against Minhyuk’s growing bulge with the rough fabric of both of their pants, and Minhyuk moans, loudly.

“Fuck, do that again,” he rasps, arms coming down to claw at Hyunwoo’s back, pull him closer somehow, touch him wherever he can, and Hyunwoo complies. He rolls his hips against Minhyuk’s again and Minhyuk keens, digging his heels into the mattress to push himself up and return the favor, his head swimming with the smooth, guttural groan that pulls from Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk finally finds enough control over his arms again to drag his fingernails down Hyunwoo’s back, and it’s a tricky thing to do with people whose limits he doesn’t know so he tries not to go too hard, not leave any welts but still give him the sensation, and it works. Hyunwoo arches his back with the most perfect little sigh and it makes him come closer too, makes their bellies brush together, skin hot against skin, and Minhyuk almost can’t take it. He pulls his fingers lower still, slipping underneath the waistband of Hyunwoo’s jeans, the fabric pulled taut thanks to the space in there getting tighter and tighter.

Still, he makes it to the front to quickly open Hyunwoo’s pants with nimble fingers and pull them down as far as he gets. Which is not very far, but it gets the message across. Hyunwoo stops biting softly at the side of Minhyuk’s neck to push himself up again, and Minhyuk has never seen anyone get rid of their pants this quickly.

It’s unceremonious, really, the way Hyunwoo pushes them down and kicks them off, taking his boxers with them right away, but Minhyuk doesn’t mind. He’s into foreplay, normally, into losing every bit of clothing piece by piece and taking their time, but he’s fucking throbbing in his own jeans, and watching Hyunwoo’s hard-on spring free against his stomach feels insanely rewarding. At least, he thinks as Hyunwoo flashes him a grin and leans back down to pull at Minhyuk’s jeans too now, he might not have been the only person thirsting over the other here.

Minhyuk raises his ass off the mattress just enough for Hyunwoo to pull his pants off, but makes a show of rolling his body back down against it afterwards. He’s not even sure if Hyunwoo catches it, busy pushing their clothes to the floor, but once he looks back at Minhyuk, there’s a hungry stare darkening his eyes, and Minhyuk figures that’s good enough. Automatically, his legs spread to give Hyunwoo room between them when he climbs back onto the bed, hands running up his thighs and leaving burning trails of want there when Minhyuk bends them at the knees and raises them to his Hyunwoo’s sides.

“Is,” Hyunwoo says then, blinking down at Minhyuk momentarily with his hand hovering halfway towards a bedside drawer. “Is this okay?”

Minhyuk blinks back, trying to uncloud his mind for a second before he realizes that Hyunwoo is talking about the kind of obvious thing their bodies are doing, Minhyuk’s hips angled up a little and Hyunwoo on his knees between his legs, like they’ve already decided on a position. Minhyuk wants to smile at how Hyunwoo apparently still wants verbal confirmation, but it ends up a grin instead and he says, “Fuck, yes.”

It comes as no surprise to him that Hyunwoo is gentle. He has never seen him be anything but kind and soft (and maybe a little bit confused), so he had already figured that it was probably going to apply to this aspect of his life, too. And Minhyuk had looked forward to it, this whole time, but he still wasn’t prepared for how intense it quickly gets.

Hyunwoo gets lube and a condom from his nightstand and slicks up his fingers, but he seems to get distracted, his other hand ghosting somewhere along Minhyuk’s knee until he presses his palm flat against his thigh and slides it down. Minhyuk sucks in air sharply, quivering against the mattress -- he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, Hyunwoo being out of reach for him, and he soon ends up holding on to the sheets underneath him, because Hyunwoo’s hand continues traveling. He rubs circles over his hip bones for a few seconds, then roams past just below his navel to the other side, up his thigh and down again. Minhyuk pushes his head back against the pillow and presses his lips together; he’s this fucking close to releasing an actual whimper, trembling under Hyunwoo’s touch that keeps going _everywhere_ except his damn dick.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk says again, bucking his hips against nothing, legs twitching in an attempt to shove Hyunwoo in the right direction. _“Please.”_

“You swear a lot for a kindergarten teacher,” Hyunwoo says to that. Minhyuk halts all movement and gathers his remaining composure just to glare at him. Hyunwoo smiles, smug at first, then apologetic, and then there’s something warm and slick pressing against Minhyuk’s asshole.

Minhyuk exhales slowly as Hyunwoo pushes the first finger in. It’s good, it’s a relief, and he relaxes against the mattress with every movement of his hand. Hyunwoo stays pragmatic, no fancy tricks, adds a second finger as soon as he can, focused more on stretching but anything else, but Minhyuk wouldn’t think of complaining. Hyunwoo is still paying absolutely zero attention to his cock, painfully hard and leaking against his stomach by now, so Minhyuk won’t mind at all if they get this part over with quickly. He starts rolling his hips down again to meet the quick thrusts of Hyunwoo’s hand, just to let him know that he’s doing fine, and soon gets fed up even with three fingers.

“Hyunwoo,” he gets out hoarsely, clearing his throat when Hyunwoo pulls his hand back and watches him sit up. Minhyuk pushes one hand against Hyunwoo’s shoulder gently, thinks about how he probably wouldn’t be able to move him one inch if Hyunwoo didn’t want him to, greets the shudder going down his back, and looks up into Hyunwoo’s face. “I want to ride you.”

As much as he’s been enjoying himself, Minhyuk has had quite enough of lying on his back at someone’s mercy, so it’s a nice sight to see when Hyunwoo drops on the mattress instead, chest rising and falling visibly when Minhyuk picks up the condom and goes back to straddling him. He makes a show of ripping open the package and rolling the condom onto Hyunwoo’s cock, satisfied by how desperate his groans are starting to sound, but that’s as much patience as he can muster at this point.

They moan simultaneously as Minhyuk sinks down on him, the sound filling out the room like the omnipresent heat wasn’t enough already. Minhyuk takes his time, lowering himself inch by inch, enjoying the way it makes Hyunwoo’s grip on his sides clench and unclench almost rhythmically, and he stops moving altogether once he’s completely seated on him. Mouth hanging open, he closes his eyes, taking steady breaths as he takes in the feeling, deep and full and fucking pulsing with want, then he slowly shifts his weight back on his knees so he can raise his hips again.

This time, finally, Hyunwoo swears, his nails digging into the back of Minhyuk’s sides as soon as he starts building up a rhythm. He goes slow at first, rolling his hips more than really fucking himself down on him, but it’s not something he can keep up for long. Every time he goes back down, he can feel Hyunwoo’s thighs flexing against his ass cheeks, so Minhyuk ups the pace, quickly and steadily, until he’s practically bouncing on him. Hyunwoo’s hands still keep roaming him, and the mixture is dizzying, nails scratching over his hips in one second, and fingertips fluttering against his thighs in the next. Minhyuk has his own hands planted on Hyunwoo’s stomach for leverage, his breath quivering in his own throat with every jerk of his hips, every desperate moan.

His vision whites out when he finds his angle, fingers twitching against Hyunwoo’s skin and he seems to get the message very quickly, because as soon as Minhyuk’s noises and whines get louder with every movement, he can feel him push his heels into the mattress behind him, and then he thrusts up, once, but with enough force to completely throw Minhyuk off rhythm, and he almost feels like he’s about to black out. He still moves down against him, but it’s definitely Hyunwoo setting the rhythm now, his hands very decidedly holding onto Minhyuk’s hips this time as he keeps fucking into him, every thrust punctuated by a breathless grunt from him and a hoarse moan from Minhyuk.

“T-Touch me,” Minhyuk hears someone say who sounds a lot like him. “Fuck, touch me.”

One of Hyunwoo’s hands twitches, ghosting into the right direction, _finally_ , and Minhyuk’s groan gets so loud and frustrated when it still doesn’t fucking happen, it might have actually embarrassed him if his mind wasn’t as clouded. He’s very consciously contemplating, however, either punching Hyunwoo in the stomach or at least telling him what he thinks of him right now, but he luckily doesn’t get to finish the thought all the way. Hyunwoo wraps his arms around his middle suddenly, sitting up in a matter of seconds, and when Minhyuk feels legs scramble and move behind him, he understands what’s going on.

Hyunwoo rolls them over again and Minhyuk immediately seizes the opportunity to grab and hold onto his shoulder blades, legs wrapping around his waist automatically when Hyunwoo slides back in. They find their angle again quickly and Minhyuk presses his head backwards into the mattress as Hyunwoo keeps leaning forwards, pushing his thighs along with him, almost folding him in half a little more with each thrust. Minhyuk kind of feels like his prostate is going to get punched out of his body with how dead-on he’s hitting it, he’s already seeing stars pop up behind his eyelids, but then Hyunwoo touches him, for real this time, Hyunwoo wraps his hand around Minhyuk’s throbbing cock and pumps, and Minhyuk almost screams.

The rest is a blur. Minhyuk feels his hips bucking uselessly in both directions, and he knows he’s leaving streaks on Hyunwoo’s back this time, and he is at least vaguely aware of a string of choked up moans and swear words leaving his lips, but that’s about it. Climax washes over him in waves, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open, his body clenching down on Hyunwoo until Hyunwoo, too, falls out of rhythm and only pushes himself against him erratically to ride out his orgasm, head down, panting heavily right into Minhyuk’s ear.

By the time Minhyuk’s vision is starting to clear again, his lungs are burning. His thighs are still haphazardly wound around Hyunwoo’s hips, but they’re quivering under the strain now, and Hyunwoo slowly lifts himself off of him to run both of his hands down his thighs soothingly, guarding them down to the mattress with so much care it’s almost making Minhyuk feel dizzy again. “Your,” Minhyuk starts, coughs, and tries again, “Your hands are sticky.”

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo says, sounding hushed and sincere. He still keeps rubbing Minhyuk’s thighs for a second because Minhyuk winced when he pulled out, but the mattress shifts and Minhyuk assumes he’s disappearing to get rid of the condom. And maybe wash his hands.

Slowly, carefully, Minhyuk pushes himself up on his elbows. He has marks on his hips, that’s the first thing he sees. They’re faint and probably won’t last long, but it’s still giving him another rush of satisfaction. The remains of his last rush of satisfaction, meanwhile, are drying stickily on his own stomach, and he sighs. He should probably get cleaned up and then… And then figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do now.

“You can use my shower, if you want,” Hyunwoo says from the foot of the bed. He’s not looking at him when Minhyuk blinks at him. “And the, um… The offer for a continuation of the tour tomorrow morning still stands.”

For a second, Minhyuk just frowns at him, because he’s unsure why he would be interested in Changkyun’s room now, but Hyunwoo throws him a careful smile and he realizes he was telling him to stay over night. “Yeah,” he says, the grin spreading before he can really think about his decision. “That sounds good. Both of it.”

Hyunwoo’s shower is big and the bathroom has in-floor heating, so Minhyuk briefly entertains the thought of moving in here. Only into the room, of course. He’s not thinking about living with Hyunwoo. That would be wild.

He still tries to make it quick, but even so, Hyunwoo is fast asleep when Minhyuk returns to his bedroom. He smiles, but it falls off his face when he catches himself standing around in the room and watching him instead of getting in there and passing the fuck out. After picking his slightly soiled boxer shorts up from the floor, Minhyuk slips them on again, just to feel a little better about this, then he crawls under the blanket and stretches out as close to the edge of the bed as he can without falling off.

  


Way too early in the morning for someone spending Friday night fucking someone in their bed, but a little too late for someone whose biological alarm clock usually won’t leave him alone, Minhyuk wakes up with one side of his face pressed against something solid. His mouth is open and tastes bad, and his cheek is mushed into the rest of his face, because he’s leaning against…

Oh, what the fuck.

He slept with his cheek resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

Minhyuk presses his eyes shut again and swallows down the groan in his throat when he rolls on his back. He blinks, looking around blearily until he finds a clock on the nightstand -- it’s not even nine yet. Knowing that, the groan does leave his lips now, quietly and muffled because he’s pulling the blanket over his head. He has weekends off, he told Kihyun he doesn’t know when he’ll be home so he can stay out as long as he wants, Hyunwoo’s body is warm next to him and the bed is soft, he can just turn around and sleep a little more. Maybe just until Hyunwoo wakes up, and then they can look at Changkyun’s baby room and maybe go grab breakfast somewhere. That would be nice.

 _I couldn’t really filter out_ , Hoseok says in his head, _if you want to date him or just bone him._

 _Oh,_ what the _fuck._

With the blanket still pulled over his head, Minhyuk presses both of his hands against his face. Bone. Bone, he wants to bone him. He wanted to bone him, and he wouldn’t mind boning him again, but that’s it. That’s all. No dating. No dating a man with a three year old son that goes to his kindergarten class. That sounds more complicated than Minhyuk is ready for, even if he knows they could take it slow and even if Hyunwoo seems like the kind of guy who would take it slow, even if Minhyuk already knows Changkyun so well it’s almost ridiculous and could probably explain even the weirdest phenomena in the world to him. No dating.

No dating.

Slowly, Minhyuk pulls the blanket off his face. He sits up, careful not to wake Hyunwoo with the movement, and looks around once more. Now that he’s more awake (very, very much awake), he spots something else on the nightstand, something that might help him with this.

Hyunwoo has a notepad lying next to his bed. Minhyuk had kind of anticipated some sort of fancy pen to go along with it, but what he finds is an orange crayon. That makes sense, too, he guesses. He’s just going to leave his private number here and then take off silently, so he won’t even get tempted to go on silly breakfast dates with Hyunwoo.

Only halfway into it, Minhyuk notices movement behind him. He tries to tell himself it’s probably just sleepy tossing and turning and keeps writing, but that only works for three more digits. “What are you doing?” Hyunwoo asks.

Without looking up, Minhyuk clears his throat. “I’m giving you my number.”

There’s a few beats of silence, Hyunwoo sighing sleepily and scratching himself somewhere. “Don’t I have your number?” he says then, his voice deliciously tired and scratchy, and Minhyuk is just holding onto the paper and crayon now to ground himself.

“You have the daycare’s number,” he says, and fakes a snort. “Bad place to go to for a booty call.”

“Who says it was gonna be a booty call?”

Minhyuk freezes. Hyunwoo sounded honestly confused, but he sounds honestly confused about pretty much everything they’ve ever talked about, so he tries to ignore it. “What else would it be?”

The movement on the bed is getting too much for him to look past though. When Minhyuk looks up from the notepad, Hyunwoo is sitting up, supporting himself on one hand on the mattress and rubbing his eyes with the back of the other. He’s looking at him, blinking through the sleepiness, but the smile he gives him is soft and honest and Minhyuk suddenly feels very warm. “Do you wanna maybe,” Hyunwoo says, smiling past the obvious flush darkening his face now, “go on, like, an actual date with me sometime?”

Honestly speaking, Minhyuk feels like he’s on the very verge of passing out. His mouth works pretty well in most situations though, so he grins back at him. “You’re asking me that at nine in the morning, naked, and with lube in your hair?”

Hyunwoo stays still and silent for a good few seconds, like he needs time to process that many words this early in the morning. Then his arm folds in on itself and he crashes back down into the mattress with a whine that sounds so insecure, Minhyuk kind of wants to slap himself for it. Hyunwoo turns to his stomach clumsily, apparently so he can press his face into the pillows. He says something that’s too muffled for Minhyuk to understand, and Minhyuk is momentarily distracted by the movement of muscle in Hyunwoo’s bare back anyway, but when Hyunwoo lifts his head again, he’s all ears.

“You’re just the sweetest person ever,” Hyunwoo says, his eyes closed like he’s still half asleep, hugging one of his pillows to his chest. “And every time I talk to you, I smile, and he loves you.”

There’s a weird mixture of comfortable warmth and the violent urge to throw up now in Minhyuk’s chest, but he smiles either way. He doesn’t have to ask who Hyunwoo is talking about. Changkyun loves him. Hyunwoo’s son loves him, and Minhyuk loves Hyunwoo’s son, and Hyunwoo likes him, and Minhyuk likes Hyunwoo, so maybe that’s good enough. Maybe that is just good enough for now.

Minhyuk looks back down at the notepad in his hands. Slowly, he raises the crayon to cross out his number again (not too vigorously so Hyunwoo could still read it, just in case), and writes something else underneath it. Then he puts the notepad back on the nightstand, and shuffles around on the bed until he’s lying down again, with his cheek right where it should be, leaning on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

 

_take me on a breakfast date when you’re awake_

  
  


Explaining it to Changkyun turned out to be very easy. Hyunwoo worried about it more than Minhyuk, once they decided to give the tentative dates a rest and call the thing by name, call each other boyfriends. But it was no problem at all. Things like love and being together are simple matters, in the end, and Changkyun seemed very happy to see one of his favorite teachers even more at home now. (Even if he did say once that he had kind of hoped for Jooheon instead.)

So, no, Changkyun was not the problem. The real trouble only started when Minhyuk tried explaining it to Kihyun.


End file.
